


Tenting Is Shit

by quickfanfic



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickfanfic/pseuds/quickfanfic
Summary: James reflects on just how bad camping is.





	Tenting Is Shit

Tenting is shit; stinking-for-a-mile manure and a turd that cannot be polished. James continues muttering under his breath, a cameraman recording every miserable moment; from being accidentally stabbed in the leg with a tent pole by Hammond to tripping over guy ropes in the fading light it is all preserved for the inevitable future mockery.

Later, when the crew has gone to bed their two roll mats are placed side by side in the dark. His arm wraps around Richard’s smaller torso in the cool night, their fingers casually entwining. James is reminded that there are some benefits to camping.


End file.
